Valentines Day in the Digiworld
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: It's Valentines Day and the Digidestind are all stuck in the Digiworld. Tai's thinking about how to tell the one he loves how he feels and so is Sora. Take a guess on which couple


Valentines Day in the Digiworld  
  
It was late at night in the Digiworld and Tai was looking up at the starry sky. Tomorrow was Valentines Day and all the Digimon made the Digidestinds agree to celebrate by doing things for the others especially the one they have a crush on. Tai was OK at doing things nice for TK, Kari, Izzy, Mika, Mimi, Joe, Kim and Sora but not Matt, ever since Matt said he should give up his leadership Tai was acting really cold towards him. But if their was one thing he really didn't want to do was tell the girl he liked that he liked her in case it ruined their friendship, after all she was his best friend. Tai sighed heavily and looked around his surroundings his eyes fell on a red glow. At first he thought it was a Digimon with a Dark Ring on it but as he looked the second time he realized it was the light of the moon reflecting off of Sora's bright red sunglasses that he alone knew she still carried around with her. The moon all came out from behind the clouds throwing Sora's face into view. Tai looked at the girl in surprise; she was crying, she hadn't cried since he and the other Digidestind found out about her little sister Natasha. She was looking at her camera no doubt at some pictures she had taken before. Tai looked at her a little more "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't tell her how I feel, I mean I don't show I like her but Sora can always somehow see what I was thinking. Maybe she was crying because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings, well it's her choice, if she likes somebody else it's OK with me, after all, I want her to be happy even if it's not with me," Tai fell asleep with these thoughts going threw his head.  
  
"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!" All the Digimon said together at about 8:00 the next morning. "So much for sleeping in," Matt said yawning, "All right it's Valentines Day, I'm gonna make sure Sora is defiantly in love with me by the end of the day." Sora was sitting on the other side of the lake again thinking real hard because she was so nervous; they had all agreed to take the day off and to tell the ones they had a crush on that they liked them, "What do I tell him? I mean he doesn't show he likes me but then again Davis was really the only one that did. I'm just too nervous," Those thoughts kept shooting though her head. "Hi Sora, what are ya doing all the way over here? Don't you want to come and join in the fun?" Sora jumped about a foot in the air, she got to her feet and turned around to face who snuck up on her. She turned around to face none other than Tai. "Oh-Tai-well you see-I was-ah-well-I was-n-never mind," she blurted out well stuttering. Tai looked at Sora and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Matt you really like Sora?" Mimi asked; she didn't show it but she was a 'little' hurt when he said that. "Yeah, and I know she likes me too, we go perfect together." Matt kept telling Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Mika and Kim how he was going to be Sora's boyfriend but Kari turned away and thought "Man, Matt's really gonna have his heart broken when he finds out Sora really hates him and that she loves Tai. There's no chance of him and Tai ever being friends again," "Kari? Do you think we should just tell Matt about Sora and Tai's feeling towards each other?" TK asked as he walked away from the other. "I don't know TK, I'm really lost now and-," Kari paused looking confused, "And how the heck did you know about Tai and Sora?" "Well you can feel it from Tai cause he's your brother and because Sora's your DNA partner which means you two share a special bond, right?" "Yeah." "Well I can feel it too because Tai's my DNA partner and since he and Sora close to each other I guess I can sorta feel it through Tai, even if he can't feel it himself, besides, Sora told both of us before remember?" "Oh yeah," Kari said blushing. "Hey TK! Kari! We're all gonna play Truth or Dare, do you guys want to?" Kim asked the 2 youngest kids. "Sure," TK said. "Yeah it sounds like fun," Kari agreed. "Where's Tai and Sora?" Joe asked when he realized they weren't there. "Oh, Tai went to look for some more food for us all since our supplies are getting low again, and Sora went to go get some more wood and water," Kari lied. Truth be told she had no clue where either was. "How about the 8 of us play now then later when they come back we'll all play," Izzy said. "OK; I bet Matt wishes Sora was here now, huh?" Mika teased her older brother. "Shut up Mika, but yeah, I wish she was here now," Matt said, then Kari spoke up in hard words that Matt couldn't believe, "Matt, you don't really know if she likes you, but I know," The 10 year old got a smile on her face like Tai did when he knew something Matt didn't. "Really, Kari please tell me?" "NO! You keep telling my brother loads of bad things and that hurts me too so why should I tell you?" "Yeah Matt, aside from Kari I'm the only one who knows who Sora really likes." "TK, please, please, please tell me." "No, I won't" Then a huge Digimon came out of the woods and said, "Where are the Digidestinds of Courage and Love?" "We don't know, anyway what's it to you?" Kim snapped. "Never mind, I know where they are." Then she turned and walked away. "We've got to go find Tai and Sora and warn them about this-this-creep," Mimi said. "Yeah, Kari where did they go?" Matt asked obviously worried about Sora. "Well-I- uh-I mean they-ughh-I don't know I made it up that Tai went to look for food and Sora went to look for water and firewood! The truth is I don't know where the heck they are! I saw Tai leave this morning but I don't know where he went and I didn't see Sora at all today!" Kari shrieked at Matt. "Whoa Kari, I was just asking, you didn't have to loose it on me," Matt said, shocked at the young girl's attitude. "Uhh, Kari, no offences but we're all just a little shocked because none of us have ever known you to have an attitude," Izzy said cautiously in case she blew up at him too. "Yeah, I was just worried about Sora, you understand that, right?" Matt asked a little sharper then was wise because everybody could tell that she snapped at that comment. But before Kari could even open her mouth, to everybody's surprise TK was the one that blew up in his brother's face, "Matt! What does it matter! Sora doesn't like you! She told Kari and I that you where a really big jerk and should go jump off a cliff! Besides she said she loves…never mind," TK said catching himself before he blew Sora's cover. "Uh, TK, I don't understand it, I mean you're on different side from Matt, before you looked up to him more than everybody else. But now your acting like you hate him, both you and Kari," Kim said in a small voice obviously scared of the younger boy. "Who's pretending?" They said at the same time. "What?" "You heard us," Kari snapped at them. "Let's just find them; Mika and Izzy you go that way, Joe and Kim go that way, Matt and Mimi go look over there, and Kari stick with me. Pyromon, Tentomon go with Izzy and Miki and look from the air, Gomamon, Iuymon go in the water by Joe and Kim, Gabumon, Palmon look in the trees by that path, Patamon, Gatomon stick with Kari and me, and Agumon, Biyomon look on the other side of the lake, GOT IT?" TK ordered. "Wow TK you make a good leader," Gabumon said before they spilt up.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't my fault, you were the one who tripped over the soccer ball in the first place," Sora teased Tai after he remembered the first time they played 1 on 1 soccer together. "Yeah well," Agumon and Biyomon who came running at them with incredible speed cut off Tai. "Tai- Sora-an-evil-Digimon-called-Heartlessmon- (From somebody else's Fanfic)-is- out to get us-well-she said she wants the-the-Digidestinds-of-Courage-and Love," Agumon said between deep breaths. "That means she's after you 2, you've got to get outa here," Biyomon said. "Too late you foolish Digimon, I've come for the Children of Courage and Love." Heartlessmon was a LadyDevimon looking Digimon but red and had broken hearts all over her, "Now come with me and I won't hurt your Digimon or your friends. "Why do you want Tai and Sora? All the kids here are Digidestinds," Agumon asked. "Why? WHY!? Well that's a stupid question, get rid of the strongest Chosen Children and the rest will fall," "You'll have to get through us first to get to them," Biyomon growled and Agumon nodded in agreement. "Fine, have it that way. The Digimon Empress wants them destroyed and so the will be." She charged at Agumon and Biyomon. Sora was shaking like mad as Heartlessmon let her attack out on Agumon and Biyomon. They went flying back into a tree and got knocked out. "Biyomon! Agumon!" She screeched. Heartlessmon was advancing on her and yelled "Heart Crusher!" The attack was about to hit Sora when Tai pushed her out of the way and took the blast himself. Tai hit the ground and Heartlessmon started laughing like nuts; Sora ran over to Tai and started crying "Tai please wake up," She put his head on her lap and tried to wake him up. "He won't wake up, he's dead, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now child of Love, prepare to die like your boyfriend did." "Sora," Sora's eyes shot open to see Tai's chocolate brown eyes looking into her crimson one's. "Tai-I'm sorry-this is all my fault," She chocked out. Heartlessmon stopped in her tracks and said, "How- how can this be? The Digidestind of Courage still lives, well not for long." Heartlessmon ran forward; Tai shouted to Sora "LOOK OUT!!!!!" She closed her eyes and Tai did the same. The next thing they knew there was a flash of red and gold light, and they heard a shout of pain, their eyes shot open to see Heartlessmon being reconfigured "I see what my master meant, your feelings for each other are too strong to over come, but it's not over yet, you will be destroyed HAHAHA!!!" With that she disappeared. "Sora, are you OK?" Tai said to the really pretty girl. "Tai, you saved my life, thank you," She said tears coming back into her eyes. "Sora…I should have told you before but…I-I…love you." Tai looked at Sora's face and went bright red; she smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said, "I love you too Tai."  
  
Little did they know but Kari, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon, and Agumon were watching from the trees and smiling. "Let's let them have some privet time together, and remember don't tell the others, Tai and Sora will tell them when they're ready OK?" Kari said to them all; they all nodded and left.  
  
Sora and Tai were looking into each others eyes and were getting really close to each other when their Crests started glowing brighter then ever before, "Sora, I hope you'll be OK," Tai said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Tai, you're the one who got hurt, so stop saying you're sorry." "I have to ask you…Matt really likes you too; I just want you to be happy so if you want to you can go to him instead; mind you I will be hurt for a really long time if you do." "No Tai, I love you, and nothing will change that." With that said the two leaned into each other and both shared their first kiss together. 


End file.
